Queen of the Dead
by LeighFiction
Summary: Bella Swan is just a typical teenager whose growing up in a rainy, small town with her two parents. What she doesn't know is she's destined to end up with the King of the Underworld, something that came about because of her parents. Her parents have hid the truth from her but, as her 18th birthday approaches they begin to get signs that he's coming for her.


I drew character inspiration from different people other than the 'Twilight' Actors and with this list down below I've listed who I've cast and what year/time I based the characters off of:

-The Bella I'm describing is Brooke Shields circa. 1980-1983, just look up 'Brooke Shields young' and the 3rd, 6th and 7th images are what I drew inspiration from.

_-The Edward I'm describing is Young Clint Eastwood, just put those exact words in and the 1st and 3rd are the images I took the most inspiration from._

_-The Renee I'm describing is Denise Richards now but, as a brunette instead, just search 'Denise Richards 2014' and her as a brunette to see her._

_-The Charlie Swan I've decided is Hugh Laurie, I choose his appearance roughly around 2004-2005._

_-The celeb. I chose for Alice is Juno Temple! Just look up 'Juno Temple short hair' and the 2nd image is what I'm drawing from but, instead of blond hair, it's brunette._

_-Rosalie is Dianna Agron, just search 'Dianna Agron long hair' and the 2nd, 8th and the 15th images are the ones I pulled inspiration from._

_-Jasper is based off Charlie Hunnam, just search 'Charlie Hunnam short hair' and the 1st image is what I drew inspiration from._

_-Lastly, for now, Emmett is based off Henry Cavill. Just look up his name and I choose the 8th and 9th image for inspiration._

**Renee POV**

"Charlie she's turning eighteen in less than a week! What are we going to do?" My hurried whispered causes my husband to run a hand through his brown and pepper hair as he lets out a large sigh. The stress of what or rather who is about to come has caused my dear Charlie to age so fast in such a short span of time; I reach out and take his other hand and place a kiss to the back of his calloused hand.

"I'm not sure Renee...we can't hide her but, I don't want her condemned to that life! Whatever it may be." Tears pool in my eyes as I bring his hand to my mouth to muffle my tears and for comfort.

"We shouldn't have made that deal Charlie! We didn't think of the consequences!" Charlie reaches over the table and scoots my chair closer and holds me as I sob into his chest, thinking about it these past few weeks had made us both age more and think back to all our bad choices.

"Mom, Dad! I'm gonna head to school...now?" We both look up and see Bella standing there with a confused look on her pale face, her eyebrows raised so similar to Charlie's I can't help but crack a smile. I wipe my face and stand, going over to hug her.

She stands there for a second before wrapping her small arms around me, I hold onto her for as long as I can before letting go. I brush her hair behind her ear as I take in her gorgeous multi-toned green eyes and her wavy golden brown hair falls down to the middle of her back and her face shape is round with a straight chin. While I might be biased as her mother...she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever laid eyes and it wasn't hard to understand why the boys in town liked her so much. She was also so sweet and had the best sense of humor that could make anyone smile, she was gorgeous and...she was set up to die on her eighteenth birthday.

"You know honey, you're almost eighteen and so close to being a woman. You'll be leaving soon and...we won't get to see you." I felt the tears well back up as Bella just laughed at me, she hugged me close and tight before letting go.

"Mom, Dad, you act as if I'm just going to disappear or something! I'm just going to go to College, I'll always visit on holidays and I'll be staying with you during all the breaks. Trust me you're going to see me so much, it'll be as if I never left!" She exclaims with the brightest smile before kissing me on the cheek.

She walks around me and hugs Charlie before hurrying into the kitchen and grabbing a breakfast bar. She pulls on her jacket and grabs her bag, waving at us before leaving the house. Charlie gets up from his seat at the kitchen table and walks to the window, he watchs as Bella pulls out of the driveway and heads off to school. I watch as his shoulders begin to shake, I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist and rest my head against his broad back, my tears collecting on the back of his shirt as we stand together.

**Bella POV**

I shake my head as I drive to school, my parents had been acting so weird these past couple weeks. All they could talk about was losing me and me leaving, I had lost count of how many times I'd assured them I'd come home for breaks and holidays. See, I told them that they should have had more than one child!

I'm pulled from my thoughts when I see I'm at the school parking lot, I pull into my usually spot before turning off my car and jump out, I walk around to the trunk and open it as I gather up all my school books and bag, I begin to realize how much crap I have when I hear the loudest squeak. I turn as people begin to yell out my name, I see a huge truck skidding my way and I freeze up.

I can't move even as people yell at me and just as the car is about to make me a human pancake it suddenly stops only bumping me enough to throw me to the ground, I rest my head against the black asphalt as the situation begins to play over and over in my head. My ears are ringing at the sounds of people yelling and calling my name, I barely register the person standing over me and helping me to my feet; my vision begins to tunnel as I'm placed into a car.

"_Bella...Bella..._Bella!" I open my eyes and take a deep breath, a middle aged man is standing in front of me with a clipboard and a flashlight, his brows are creased together as I begin to come out of...whatever I was under.

"Bella, my names , you were brought in by some of your school friends who said you were almost hit by a car that had lost control. I need to know how badly you think you're injured?" I just stare at him for a second before blinking, my head is actually starting to clear up.

"I...I-uh-I wasn't hit by the car, it just-suddenly stopped and it only bumped me enough to knock me down but, I think that was more due to...my-uh, shock? Umm, shock of the situation." My thoughts are jumbled as I try to explain.

"Ok, I did a check and saw you had no injuries, you are very lucky, you got away with only a few bruises. We called your parents and they should be here any minute ok? Will you be fine by yourself?" I nod my head at the Doctor and watch as he leaves, I'm left in a plain hospital room. I look around before scooting back on the bed and resting myself against the wall behind me.

I close my eyes as I relish in the silence of the room, my ears had been ringing since the accident began and I felt my head begin to pound as I try to rest, even if its just for a few minutes. I feel myself start to nod off, a sleepiness thats practically pulling me down, I feel my head slide down the wall and fall to rest limply against my shoulder.

**Edward POV**

"Oh Sweet, Sweet Bella." I run my hand gently against her round cheek, I tuck her fallen hair behind her ear and gently rub it between my fingers before looking her over.

"You my Love, need to be more careful. It's just three more days before we shall be together...a little eager are we?" I smile down at her as I run my fingers across her jaw line.

Stepping back I take in her slouched form, I sigh before gently lifting her; I lay her down on the...'table' before leaning down and pressing a kiss against her forehead.

"What happened Doctor?!" _I pull away at the shrill voice of her worried mother, I smile down at Bella before closing my eyes and evaporating, leaving no trace of myself to be found. I would have her soon, my Sweet, Sweet Bella…._

**Renee POV**

"What happened Doctor?!" Charlie and I race down the hall with the doctor towards Bella's room, my anxiety shot through the roof and my calm exterior completely gone.

"A student at her school lost control of his car in the school parking lot, it should have hit her but, her and her friends said it seemed that the car just suddenly stopped. She has a few bruises from the car bumping her and a headache due to the stress but, other than that your daughter is completely fine." He opens her door and we hurry inside only to see Bella laying down on the Office table, the doctor leaves us by ourselves; as soon as the door closes I turn towards Charlie.

"You know he had something to do with this!" Charlie grabs me gently by the upper arms to calm me.

"Renee she's alive, she got away with bruises. If it was him...she would be dead right now, if anything he stopped that car."

"No! That's even worse! He's making sure she stays alive so she dies the way he planned it! He's only waiting for her birthday and when she turns eighteen...shes gone and he'll have her!" My chest is shaking from sobs and Charlie pulls me into his chest as I cry, running his hands soothingly through my hair and back, occasionally kissing my head as I cry all my anger and frustration into his chest.

Everything that was about to happen to my baby girl was because of our choices, we had condemed our only daughter to hell...literally and she would be gone forever in three day. In three days my daughter would die and be forced to deal with a monster.

**Next Chapter Preview:** **"Wh-Wh…." I choke on my sobs as I take in the two girls before me, the ground burning my hands below me. "Where am I!" I shout over my tears, the blonde girl just stares at me with a raised brow, her slender arms crossed over her chest and her nails tapped impatiently against her arm. The other girl, who was much shorter was playing with her curly hair as she just stared down at me with a smile, not a kind smile rather a giddy one that you'd see on a small child.** **"He's so excited to finally meet you! I mean, I'm even excited to meet you!" The short one bounces as she pulls and twist at one of her curls, the blonde turns her head and smirks at the short girl before turning towards me.** **"Down here we call it the Underworld but, up there.." Her eyes look up with disdain before turning back to me "...you call it hell. Welcome home Queen Bella." She looks at me with a sneer before turning and walking away leaving me with the short girl who lets out a squeal of excitement.** **"I know Jasper but, I'm just so excited!" My eyebrow raises as I look around, seeing no one other than us two. The short girl continues to talk to no one as she twist her body side to side and biting her lip, laughing now and then.** **"Ow!" I cry out as the burning pain in my hand, I hold it close as the girl laughs before bending down and grabbing it, pulling me along a black, stone path. **


End file.
